


I Wanna Be The (Girl Under You)

by BabyyCakess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Wincest prompt, fem!Dean: De likes nothing more than to embarrass the hell out of her big little brother and there's no better way to do so than go for heavy teasing and spicy innuendos. In public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be The (Girl Under You)

**Author's Note:**

> always-a-girl!Dean/Sam
> 
> I don't own anything, no harm was intended.
> 
> title from the Lady Gaga song GUY (lmao idek)
> 
> here, have some badly written smut

"De, come on. Stop messing around," Sam whined, trying to discreetly adjust himself in his swim trunks.

She only laughed, a girly little giggle that would’ve made Sam melt if he wasn’t currently in this predicament.

Dean was purposefully being a tease nowadays, and it was all because Dad was gone. For a month. He'd left them in a nice little apartment; it had a pool and everything. 

She was wearing a tiny string bikini, her breasts almost spilling out of the top, and she smelled like the coconut sun-tan lotion she’d asked Sam to rub on her.

He let her continue making sly little comments, smirking at him all the while. He put up with the other dudes checking her out; she was undeniably hot, but 100% his girl and they both knew that. They were both absolutely faithful to each other. Why wouldn’t they be? They were head over heels in love and the sex was scorching hot. 

She climbed out of the pool, dripping wet and walked over to Sam. She was chewing on her bottom lip obscenely. Her nipples were hard and obvious through her bikini top. 

"The water’s freezing," she said when she saw his raised eyebrow. 

They both smiled.

But then she straddled him, right there at the pool with other people around, where Sam was laying on his towel, trying to tan.

"I’m all wet, Sam," she breathed into his ear. 

His cock responded to the words, to the tone of her voice, the way she was straddling him the way she did when she was about to ride him.

She wiggled her hips a bit, gave him a little bit of friction and then stopped. 

"Fuck, De, you gotta—gotta do something." 

"I don’t have to do anything, Sammy," she murmured, biting the shell of his ear. "Lucky for you though, I want to." She licked her lips, savoring the heat she saw in Sam’s eyes. "I really want you to fuck me."

“‘Yeah.” He breathed out a sigh of relief when she pressed her lips against his. 

He loved this. He was comfortable with this kind of PDA. He kissed back, ran his hands up her sides just to feel her shiver.

She bit down on his lip in retaliation, smirking against his mouth when he let out a moan.

"Come on. Let’s go home."

They broke apart and gathered the few things they had brought, then hurriedly walked back to their apartment.

*

Sam slams the front door behind him, clicks the lock into place.

Dean’s hips are swaying as she heads to the bedroom they share. She risks a glance behind her to see how worked up Sam is, and smirks to herself. 

He’s looking at her with hunger in his eyes, already shimmying out of his swim trunks.

The sex is always magnificent but she especially enjoys when their dad isn't around. That way she gets to tease, seduce Sam, and draw things out. It always ends in explosive orgasms (usually multiple for her) which is so worth the wait.

She squeals when she feels Sam pick her up, then press her against the wall right outside their bedroom. Her legs automatically go around his waist and she twines her arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

"Sam," she whimpers. 

"You’re a goddamn cocktease, De," he groans, sucking a mark into her neck.

She really likes it when Sam gets like this. He’s only 17 but he’s muscular, strong enough to manhandle her and it’s hotter than it probably should be.

"Bedroom," she gasps, and she feels him untie the strings on her bikini top. 

It falls to the ground and he carries her to the bedroom, sets her on the bed like she’s made of porcelain, looks at her like she’s something to be treasured and it’s moments like this that she loves him most. 

Sam Winchester is unlike any other boy in the world.

His dick is still hard, leaking now, but he’s looking into her eyes. Not ogling her boobs or her legs. He’s looking into her eyes. 

He’s such a fucking sap sometimes, but she loves him.

"Gonna make you feel so good," he murmurs, then pulls her to the edge of the bed. He’s on his knees in front of her, and she lifts her hips so he can slide her bikini bottoms off. Then his big hands gently coax her legs apart and he presses soft kisses to the insides of her thighs. It makes her tremble.

He starts slow, teases. Kisses all around, tongue tracing patterns against her skin. He licks up her juices, presses his tongue to her clit, then gets his lips around it and sucks.

"Please, Sammy, godohmygod," she moans, tangling her hands in his chestnut locks, desperately wanting to ride his face. 

He slips a finger in, then quickly a second, and she can’t help the noises that come out of her mouth because he’s so fucking  _good_  at this, it’s ridiculous.

"Gotta fuck you, now, please." He looks up at her with wide eyes (puppy dog eyes), his lips slick and red, pouting.

Like she’d ever say no to him.

"Come ‘ere," she beckons, legs still spread wide in invitation.

He immediately complies; reaches into the nightstand to retrieve a condom and slides it on in record time. 

Before she can get control of the situation and tease him anymore or draw this out any longer, he slides in deep and she chokes out a gasp. 

Goddamn, he is  _hung_.

She thought she’d be used to it by now since they've been doing this for almost two years, but it just seems to get better.

Sam is like a machine, fucks her hard and deep, sucks her nipples and his thumb teases her clit. He especially loves to feel the place where they’re joined together.

It’s magical. She squeezes her eyes shut but she’s still seeing stars.

There’s so many sensations, his cock is so  _deep_ , and she’s moaning like a porn star now, can’t help it and doesn't care because Sam is whispering filth in her ear.

"Fuck, you’re perfect. God, you’re so wet for me. My cock’s soaked, sweetheart…" he thrusts harder, does this hip swivel that leaves her breathless and clawing at his back. She’s gonna—

"Mmm, gonna come for me? Squeeze around my dick nice and tight, De, I can take it." He groans, breath hot on her ear. "I’ll fuck you right through it and get you there again, babe."

She knows it’s true. Has experienced it firsthand. Sam is the most giving lover she’s ever had. He’s got the equipment and the stamina and she doesn't do chick-flick moments but she doesn't love Sam just for the sex. He’s everything she’s ever wanted.

He bites at her neck, pulling her out of her thoughts as rough fingers tweak her nipples and she comes, hard. Her vision whites out and she grabs him by the hair, pulls him to her for a wet kiss and sucks on his bottom lip like she knows he likes.

She lets out a wail as his mouth goes to worship her breasts, his thumb caressing her clit, his cock still hitting that spongy spot inside her.

She’s still flying high from her first orgasm but Sam doesn't stop, doesn't even let up a little bit, just keeps going. She’s so sensitive, and his cock is still so hard, still deep inside her.

"Sam—" she gasps. 

He does another hip swivel, then pulls all the way out and rubs the head of his dick against her clit for a few minutes, before pushing back in again.

It’s too much. She’s over-sensitive and it pushes her over the edge once more. This time her orgasm washes over in waves, leaves her sated, and Sam comes soon after, his hips stuttering, cock twitching inside her.

"Tha’ was so fucking good, Sam," she praises after he pulls out and cleans them up with a warm washcloth. 

"Always so good. I love you," he whispers, kissing her forehead.

She knows what he’s expecting her to say. 

When he says those three words, she brushes it off, says “No chick flick moments”. It’s been like that since they started this whole thing.

She sighs softly, runs her fingers through his hair. Leans up for a kiss.

"I love you too, Sammy. Now take a nap. We've still got two weeks left. All to ourselves."

Sam grins, his eyes already falling closed.

"Okay, De."

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment and feel free to send me wincest/weecest or j2 prompts over at tumblr (dimplesintheimpala.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
